Southern Icefield
The massive, frosted expanse of the Southern Icefield once enveloped the entire lower hemisphere, rivaling the size of the continents watching from above. The Icewarden and his brood now resist northern threats from the glacial prisons that they maintain at the bottom of the world. This harsh landscape has embittered generations of its denizens over time, lending to increasing hostility towards outsiders as the landmass continues to shrink. __NOEDITSECTION__ Region Information Zone Element: Ice Reigning God: The Icewarden Indigenous Life: Aether Cherries, Amaranth, Arctic Lemming, Arctic Scrub, Black Capped Budgie, Black Capped Chickadee, Black Tetra, Bluegill, Blue Parrot Tulip, Blue-Throated Hummingbird, Boxer Mantis, Broadleaf Plantain, Brown Bat, Brown Spot Toad, Cave Gecko, Cinnamon, Common Froghopper, Common Minnow, Corycat, Cragside Mussels, Crested Newt, Dappled Clucker, Darktide Jellyfish, Day Lilies, Drifting Duck, Dryad's Saddle, Dusky Mealworm, Earwig, Earthworm, Engineered Superberry, Ermine, Fissure Crawdad, Flecked Bushrunner, Fly, Flying Fish, Frostbite Beetle, Giant Darner, Glass Isopod, Gliding Ant, Glow Star, Greater Leech, Grey Catshark, Honeycrisp Apple, Hooded Skunk, Horse Fly, Irradiated pear, Ivy, Jumbo Shrimp, Jumping Spider, Juneflower, Juvenile Prairie Skink, Leucistic Axolotl, Leucistic Crow, Lucky Star, Lume Daffodil, Luminous Shortfin, Mana Thief, Marsh Choker, Micromoth, Minty Jadevine, Mobile Stick, Moor Thistle, Mute Swan, Mycena Mushroom, Nooccar, Nudibranch, Olive Sea Snake, Olympia Oyster, Opal Cobra, Pale Smallmouth, Pigeon Blood Discus, Pond Slip, Potato Onion, Rainbow Grasshopper, Ripe Yellow Banana, River Warden, Rusty Moth, Salt-Marsh Mosquito, Satin Mouse, Sea Grass, Shrew, Silt Sifter, Silver Guppy, Snapping Turtle, Snowflake Urchin, Snowkissed Centipede, Snowshoe Rabbit, Song Cricket, Spinach, Stonecorn, Stellaria Media, Stubby Squid, Swimming Anole, Tolbunt Rooster, True Rainbow Trout, Tundra Cactus, Tundra Grub, Two-tone Brown Beetle, Umbral Sea Wight, Vibrant Prickly Insect, Wasteland Pauper, Water Strider, White Lace Honeybee, White Lipped Snail, White Reaches Crab, White Squirrel, Wilting Rose, Winter's Delight, Zebra Caterpillar. Subregions 'Frigid Floes' This gleaming field of floes is a fleeting reminder of the former size and glory of the Southern Icefield, which once rivaled expanse of the northern continent. Recent warm weather and intrusions from the children of Fire and Lightning have contributed to the fractured landscape, each conflict pushing the puzzle pieces further apart. 'Snowsquall Tundra' The only pockets of what can pass for wildlife now huddle themselves into the brush of the tundra, which blankets the heart of the icefield. Dense evergreen forests skirt the mountain ridges, and many dragon clans huddle in wicker caves and huts nestled deep in the trees for the better part of each year. 'Cloudscrape Crags' This desolate string of mountains overlooks the frozen waste, and are among the tallest in the world. Even the hardiest of the ice dragonflight keep their clans safely below the harshness of the peaks, as those who have ventured upward never return. 'The Fortress of Ends' A frigid, unforgiving monument to the archaic past. From out of craggy, inhospitable terrain grow spires of impenetrable ice, covered in hoarfrost. Within these looming towers exist creatures, horrors, treasures, and even the ice flight's own denizens, trapped forever in unending preservation. And they are being watched. Trivia *The Southern Icefield is the only region out of the eleven whose last subregion (the one that Ancient Lairs are located in) does not mention its deity, the Icewarden. Category:Lore Category:Regions